Blossom Highland Rivera
Blossom Utonium Rivera (August 14th 1998-) (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality is "everything nice," her signature color is pink, and she has long red hair with a huge red bow and hair clip in the back. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her the Incident transforming her from a normal Human Girl to a Heroin. She is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, though she can be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to "parent" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight (though she is very quick to argue with Buttercup). In the episode "Ice Sore", she showed the ability to blow icicles (and in the end of the episode, blow fire). However, even though Blossom said her ice breath was "all used up", she has been seen using it frequently in the later episodes. Blossom is the only one of her sisters that doesn't have short hair, her hair is much longer than her sisters, and it is also what makes her vain. In one episode, the girls accidentally butcher Blossom's hair, and Blossom, being laughed at by the entire town, leaves the girls to fight a monster with many eyes. Blossom goes back later to help her sisters, with the monster laughing at her so hard that all his eyes close, allowing the girls to launch him into space. Birth Personality Blossom has long red hair, pink eyes, and a pink dress with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. She is referred to as "the smart one" or in the end theme, "Commander and the Leader", thus she is the self-proclaimed leader of the three Powerpuff Girls. She is seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, although she can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically, she seems to have a sibling rivaly with Buttercup (evident in the episodes "Three Girls and a Monster", "Octi-Evil" and "The Powerpuff Girls Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever"). One episode, "A Very Special Blossom", also showed a darker side to Blossom, when she resorted to looting. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. Blossom disguised as Eric Cartman from South Park, as seen in "Imaginary Fiend" PrincesykaAdded by Princesyka Her special magical power is ice breath, in which Blossom can freeze any object just by blowing her mouth. It first appeared in "Ice Sore". In the end of the episode, Blossom's ice breath was "used up" and developed fire breath (in which she blows flame out of her mouth) However, she has been using her ice breath in the rest of the episodes. She's also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle, giving orders to her sisters. In the episode 'Mime For A Change' she can play magical rock guitar. The Red Bow on her head seems to be a weapon of some kind. She takes it off in outer space (no suit needed on more than one occasion) to fire at a monster in one episode ('Forced Kin') and it does not dissolve in the carbon eating rain in 'Nano Of The North'. Although Buttercup is considered to be the "toughest fighter" and Blossom "the smart one", Blossom has been seen physically overpowering Buttercup quite a few times. Also note that in the episode "A Very Special Blossom" it took both Bubbles and Buttercup to stop Blossom from escaping. In "Stuck Up, Up and Away", Bubbles and Buttercup were easily defeated by Princess in her power suit while Blossom defeated the latter without even breaking a sweat or getting a single hit from Princess. This hints that Blossom could be the strongest of all three Powerpuff Girls. She grows very heart and anger from Highland Rivera who would sometimes wreak havoc on the city with Hunter Core Rivera And Young Harrison Rivera. It is thought that she is deeply in love with Highland and will do anything to win him over any other girl even if he will never except her on the count of being a sister. Incident Powers Love For Human Highland Rivera Highland's Jealousy World War III Rivera Federation War New Lunra Powers Love Restored